One of Us
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Natasha hated being compromised, so she walked away. Songfic- slightly adapted- to One of Us by Abba. Please read and review.


**So this idea came to me after I watched the season finale of Castle- and can I just say, OH MY GOD! I was literally freaking out. I'd been trying to figure out a story for Castle, and this came to me, partly because I'd just finished watching Mamma Mia- after finishing Les Mis, of course- and decided it was a good time to go through all the ABBA songs on my phone. I've always liked this song, and while I'd been trying to figure something out for Castle, this little thing popped into my head.  
Now, you might be asking how I had time to watch Les Mis- repeating songs, of course, Mamma Mia, and Castle, and have time for an ABBA marathon. Or you might not be, but I'll tell you anyway, mostly because I'm so flipping happy. I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL, GUYS! Today was my last day of high school, minus the graduation practices and actual graduation next Thursday. But I was done with compulsory education as of 11:57 this morning!  
Ok, I'm done telling you my life story now. Please enjoy!  
Apparently I'm not allowed to use lyrics from a song if I didn't write it, which makes sense I suppose. So for all of you who didn't get a chance to read this before I updated it, you can find the song on youtube if you want to listen, or you can just get the lyrics from Google. In case you're wondering, I only used the first verse and first chorus, since that was all I could really fit with the plot line. You should all go listen to the song, it's wonderful, and so is the rest of ABBA's stuff.**

* * *

"Tasha, why are you doing this?" Clint asked as he watched her pack.  
"We're compromised, Clint. It's either this or get killed."  
"Tasha, it doesn't have to be like that."  
"There's no other option, Clint. Not where I come from."  
"But you're not there!" Clint exclaimed, trying to break through to her.  
"It doesn't change anything." Natasha said quietly as she finished zipping her bag.  
Clint sighed and followed her to the door of their apartment.  
"Can't I get one more hug before you leave?" Clint whispered.  
Natasha smiled sadly as she dropped her bag. She turned and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest.  
"It's for the best, Clint." She said, although whether she was trying to convince him or herself, she wasn't entirely sure.  
"Will you ever be back?"  
"I hope so." Natasha murmured as she stepped back.  
Clint stepped forward and pressed his lips against Natasha's forehead, desperate for anything to keep her there, while still knowing that she was right.

* * *

Natasha replayed the scene in her mind, trying to convince herself that she'd done the right thing. She'd left to save him from possibly dying because of their feelings.  
But that didn't mean she was doing a very good job. It had been three months, and she still missed him with every fiber of her being.  
It wasn't a feeling Natasha Romanoff was used to. She wasn't used to caring this much about anyone else, but that's what Clint had done to her. He'd turned her inside out in the years they'd been partners. The thing was, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Without her noticing it, her hand had reached out and grabbed her phone, holding it before her face. She'd contemplated calling him a few times, but she'd never gone through with it, knowing that as soon as she hit the send button, she wouldn't be able to stop and she'd beg him to come to her and bring her home.

Before she could force herself to stop and think, Natasha unlocked her phone and dialed the number she'd memorized long ago, half of her praying he'd answer while the other half prayed he wouldn't.  
It wasn't until she heard the ringing that she realized which one she was hoping for.

"Tasha?" A gruff voice asked over the phone.  
"Clint?" Natasha whispered, more relieved by him answering the phone than she thought she would be.  
"What's wrong, Tasha?" Clint asked, worry seeping into his voice. Even when they were on normal missions- or as norma as SHILED missions ever got- Natasha only ever called him in an emergency.  
"I screwed up, Clint." Natasha said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. The Black Widow doesn't cry.  
"What are you talking about, Tasha?" Clint asked. "Hold on a second, Tasha, ok?"  
"Ok." Natasha mumbled as she heard a noise from the other side of the phone.  
Just as she thought Clint was going to speak again, there was a knock on the door to the hotel room she was staying in.  
"Hang on, Clint." She said softly as she got off the bed and went to investigate. What she saw surprised her more than anything had in a while.  
"What-"  
"Hi, Tasha." Clint murmured with a smile on his face.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him.  
"I was on my way to get you to come home. I was even gonna beg if I had to."  
Before Clint could explain further, Natasha threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Clint let out a huff of a laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her firmly against his chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Clint. I don't know why I did it. I mean, I do, but it was stupid and I clearly didn't think it through, cause I was calling you to beg you to come find me and bring me home."  
Clint didn't reply, but he pulled away slightly. Natasha only had a brief moment to panic before Clint's lips were against hers, kissing her for all he was worth.  
"I won't hold it against you. But only if you promise never to do it again."  
"I promise." Natasha said fervently.  
Clint smiled before pushing his way inside her hotel room and closing the door behind himself.  
"When are we leaving?" Natasha asked.  
"Not for a little while." Clint said as he leaned in and kissed her.  
"Why? How long?" Natasha asked.  
"Because. And long enough for me to make up lost time." He murmured against her neck.  
"What?" Natasha said with confusion thick in her voice. "Oh." She said as Clint's lips slid down to her collarbone and he began sucking lightly on the skin there.  
Natasha couldn't help but smile as he continued his ministrations. The thought of stopping him to talk didn't even occur to her. They could talk later. Now, they needed to be together, needed to be able to make up for lost time.

* * *

**There you go! I forgot to mention that this is my first songfic, so go easy on me, will you?  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
